Tainted Memories
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: (Very similar to "Thread of Fate" but I have an OC and maybe an alternate ending) Link goes on a journey to save his childhood friend, Zelda, with the help of Fi and Hope, from Demon Lord Ghirahim, who tries to distract Link from continuing the journey, and fulfilling his destiny. [LinkxGhirahim, OCxOC, LinkxZelda]


Link wanted to curl himself in a ball. Ghirahim had molested him once again, he enjoyed it, and felt disgusted with himself. He had started to betray his childhood friend, Zelda. He couldn't speak of this to anyone. He felt like no one would understand what he was going through. He started to feel like an outcast from his friends on Skyloft. He felt he didn't deserve their kindness towards him. He felt _dirty. _

He could hear _his _voice ring in is eardrums and it was nearly breaking his sanity, or better said, reality.

"_We are bound by a thread of fate." _

His eyes dilate in fear as the memories started to come back to him. The shameful moans. Ghirahim's sweaty body on top of his; the sick pleasure. It all came back to him, and his face paled.

"Link, are you alright?" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and his blue eyes darted next to him.

Light blue eyes are staring back at him in concern. Her small face distorted in fear for her new friend. Dark brown hair pulled in a tiny, messy ponytail. And a navy tunic ruffled in many places. Her name is Hope. She's new to Skyloft. She's highly intelligent, and is extremely quiet when there are others around. She has many qualities that make her different than the residents, including her ears. She doesn't seem to have pointy ears like the rest of them.

"Nothing," Link replies, it's muffled but the girl can still hear him.

"You have to tell someone eventually, or else you'll go insane." Her accent makes it slightly difficult for him to interpret what she's saying, but he's gotten use to it.

He furrows his eyebrows, staring down at the ground. She always seems to know everything. It's like she has the power of telepathy, but she informs him she's just _observant. _

"I-I know, but I can't just tell someone! I mean, I have Pipit, and Karane, but they don't know about the journey! It'll be hard to try and explain both at the same time-" Link started to be over-dramatic, using his arms...becoming like _him. _

Hope placed a hand on his tense shoulder, and he stopped, feeling his anxiety slowly fall over him. "You can always tell me." He began to breath again, without hitching. He felt a smile raise on his lips, feeling happy about having a friend to reveal all the unknown deeds Ghirahim did to him. But it was short, and he felt a curious frown etched on his lips as he continued to stare at Hope while they made their way back to the Eldin Volcano.

"What do you know about molestation?" He made it sound snobby, and almost child-like. He scolded himself right after he said it, but she didn't seem to hear him that time.

She folded her arms, staring despairingly at him. Her forehead creased right where her eyebrows were, as if trying not to cry in front of him. She looked stern, as if giving him a lecture. It was confusing. But she seemed to know what she was feeling, and he knew partially.

"Everything." Her tone is dry.

They jumped onto their Loftwings and flew their way towards the Eldin Volcano. They both dropped down and took out their sailcloths.

He remained quiet on the way down, but than they heard a rumble coming from the Eldin Volcano. It was almost like an earthquake. Or what could've sound like one compared to Hope's knowledge of them. But it wasn't. It was an volcanic eruption. She grabbed onto Link's arm out of fear and human instinct. Her eyes are widened and so are his. The fact that they were both on their own sailcloth's didn't help much either.

She wanted to say something but the force of darkness closed her eyelids, and the last thing she felt before it was total black was the feeling of her front slamming into the hard ground.

* * *

She awoke to a strange emptiness in the...room? No-wait? What was going on here? She saw little pots scattered against the wooden stakes. She felt her legs heavily trample towards the wooden stakes that held her inside her prison. She tried to pry them apart, but nothing would budge.

She started to hear something strange next to her. But she soon found it wasn't strange at all. It was all normal. They were moans and groans, coming from the prison next to hers. The voices weren't hard to figure out, and it made her face pale than it already was. Another thing that made her stand out from the Skyloftians.

It was Link, and Ghirahim, sexually torturing him.

She couldn't breath. Her saliva was caught in her throat as everything seemed to become hot, and stuffy. She hit the side of her arm against the wooden stakes blocking entrance, and exit. She needed to save her friend, before Ghirahim fully marked him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hope screamed into the prison. She knew if she could hear them, they could hear her. There was no need for intellectual knowledge for that.

She wanted to cry and she wanted to throw a fit like a child, for her friend. Her friend who's pure body meant the world for her. After all she's been through. She knows what the poor boy's going through. And it is no picnic.

It felt like a while. Until she got a response from Ghirahim. Well...it wasn't exactly a response she was looking for. But she heard it coming from the cell or whatever it was, next to her. "Why don't we pay your little friend a visit? I'm sure she would like it if we put on a little show for her. Wouldn't you think so?"

Her eyes widened at this, and her face was nearly a stark white. She heard Link become reluctant at this.

"No, please no. I'll do anything!"

Soon, the voices began to fade away, and it was quiet once again. She figured it was because Ghirahim had covered Link's mouth with his but that didn't seem to be case.

She felt something touch her shoulder. It was light, and very soft. The touch felt familiar, a little too familiar. She furrows her eyebrows, and is about to turn around when she hears a voice. "Hope." It's filled with honey, and the sweetest desserts anyone could think of. She turns around, recognizing the voice she has been longing to hear since she arrived in Skyloft.

Her light eyes filled with content. The scent of wet paint splattered over his torso like cologne, and his arms are wrapped around her slim waist. His chocolate brown eyes make her want to dive into them, and his shaggy blond hair is right at his eyebrows.

She should be confused as to why he is here, and not at home with Raven or Cody, but she's too hypnotized by his sudden appearance. She was afraid she'd never see him again. After all this time, he promised he would always be there for her. He must have kept that promise.

She caressed his cheek with her fingers, and he felt so _real. _So soft, like clouds. "Alex." She breathed, and chuckled at the moment. He brought his hand from her shoulder to her waist. She felt the warmth filling inside her. They are alone, and it's been such a time since she felt his touch. Since she last felt his lips on hers.

He lowered his head to hers. Their foreheads are grazing each others, filled with secrets, and desires of the unknown. Something she hadn't felt in months. "Kiss me," She whispers.

His nose brushed against hers, and his lips are open slightly to catch hers in his. They tasted just like him. Kindness and compassion.

But the soft kiss turned into something different. It began to become passionate. She hit her back against the wooden stakes, and her arms are wrapped around his neck as he practically eats her lips up like they are in a competition for who gives the better kiss. She slipped his shirt off, and he leaned against her body as her back ached against the wall.

He fumbled against the ends of her tunic, and pulled it over her head. He saw the chain-mail underneath, and nearly growled. She saw the strange behavior but dismissed it as he crashed his lips against hers. She took this opportunity to take the chain-mail off, knowing he would have a hard time with it.

* * *

Ghirahim held Link against him. They watched the two lovers in their passionate intercourse. Ghirahim watched in glee, while Link was in complete horror. His blue eyes dilated as he heard his friend's moans from the outside.

He was jealous of their relationship. No, not of her lover. But how happy they were. He longed the same with his Zelda. His childhood friend. The one who had told him that she had used him. But he felt guilty from the sexual gratification his enemy had given him, and for this he felt like a piece of shit.

He felt a hot breath breathe against his earlobe. He felt the despiteful desires beginning to spread throughout him again, especially on his arousal. His eye began twitching in annoyance at his body reaction, and tried to suppress a shameful moan. Ghirahim giggled, and watched as the boy moaned and threw his head back, incidentally towards his enemy.

Ghirahim took this opportunity to whisper in his ear, "It's just a shame, that your little friend doesn't realize it's not loverboy."

It all washed on Link and his face paled in fear, and sympathized for his friend, who seemed too busy taking off her undergarments to notice him pressed against the wooden stakes, and his enemy thrusting into him at the same time. "Hope-" Ghirahim covered Link's mouth with his glove, and the hero tried to suppress a moan, but it was all too much for him.

* * *

They laid on the hard ground with their naked bodies grinding against each other. Alex kissed her collarbone while she groaned against his supple skin. He had started to get calmer with her, and his erratic behavior has stopped, and he has become himself again. Or so Hope thought.

He trailed his kisses from her collarbone to her chest, and sucked on her nipple, making a groan erupt from the depths of her sore throat. She felt the throbbing sensation in her lower region, and tried to squeeze her legs together to contain the pleasure.

What she heard next nearly froze her in terror. Alex chuckled darkly, and pried her legs apart. The pleasure almost stopped at the chuckle. it wasn't his. It sounded almost like..._him. _But she shook it off as Alex's tongue slowly trailed it's way down her flat stomach. She lifted her head in drunken pleasure, and watch as he stared into her light, oceanic eyes with his seemingly cold, brown eyes that were unnerving.

Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling of her little "prison" as she felt something slimy touch her folds. She buried her hand in his shaggy blond hair, and all of her worries went away like a storm.

"Oh!" She moaned.

She pushed his had further into her, and he chuckled against her. Again, she ignored it, and felt the satisfaction from the pleasure he was giving her. Her fingers curled against the ground, and her legs tried to squeeze together again, but he pried them apart. "Alex, please." She felt her back begin to arch, and her head fall back.

She felt something teasing her entrance. She didn't need to raise her head to know what it was. He thrusted into her, and she gasped, groaned, and moaned at the feeling of her lover and herself becoming one. He buried his head into her shoulder, making his heated breath graze against her neck. "Alex, faster!"

And he did what she pleaded.

The little "prison" became hot with their unsteady breaths, and the sound of moans other their names engulfed the entire area. Hope wrapped her arm around his waist for support, and he placed each hand on either side of her for a harder thrust. Her mouth opened to scream in ecstasy, and he hissed as he released himself inside her, and she did the same with him.

The heavy breathed encased the small space, and Hope felt a drop of sweat roll down her forehead. She ran a hand through her lover's hair, which she found to be a little short, than his usual wavy hair.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and felt her heartbeat race at the fear that had flooded through her veins. She was too afraid too see who was really next to her. But the worry all went away when she felt a warm kiss on her neck. "Alex," she hissed.

She heard a dark chuckle arise from the person next to her, and realized the voice was much deeper than her beloved. "Not quite."

She felt her neck turn on it's own towards the person who's heated breath was still lingering on her neck. What she saw next horrified her to the deepest core. Cold, dark spider-like eyes, black hair that was dripping in sweat, and a unnerving sneer that made her feel sick. It was _him. _The one who had nearly ruined her life.

Her eyes shook in fear, and she crawled as fast as she could away from him towards the wooden stakes. She heard pants over her, and she looked up to see Ghirahim pounding into Link, who looked shamefully aroused at the moment. And she could only feel sympathy for him. Knowing how the poor boy feels.

"Did you miss me?" The accented voice carried her away from her enemy torturing her friend in the most deplorable way, and towards him, who was now dressed in formal clothing instead of the shirt she found him in.

She felt a strange pounding in her head, and realized she was getting a horrible headache from trying to realize what was reality, and what was just an illusion. She looked back at the spider-like eyes that were full of insanity, and said wearily, "You wish."

She felt her body plunge towards the hard ground, and the blackness surround her once again. Becoming an ally she never thought she'd have.


End file.
